


The Queen Mother

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Drama, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 08:19:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2421698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The fact that she's the boss of me…I find that unbearably sexy.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Queen Mother

**Author's Note:**

> This character has been in my head for a while now. I tend to think of Joanne Woodward when I think of her, hence the name I chose.

Dave would never admit it to anyone, he wouldn’t even admit it aloud to himself, but he was nervous. He hadn't done this in a long time. The last time was probably with his second wife. He refused to count back the years to when he and Denise were dating.

That would make him feel old and probably more than a little bitter. There was no room for bitterness tonight; Dave had to be on point. He put on his spiffiest suit, his best shoes, and his favorite aftershave. Pulling up to the restaurant, Dave got out of his Mangusta and handed the keys to the valet.

“I know exactly how many miles are on this car.” He said.

“I would too if it were mine.”

He walked into Equinox, stood chatting with the host for a few minutes.

“They're already here and seated, Agent Rossi.” He said.

“I'm not late, am I?” Dave looked at his watch. According to it he still had time to spare.

“No sir, they were a little early but the table was ready. Right this way.”

Dave followed him over to the table, wearing a smile the whole time. All three women stood when they saw him. That had never happened before and he had to admit it was cool. First Dave embraced Nora Strauss, kissing her cheek.

“Hey Dave.”

“You look beautiful.” He said.

“Thanks.” She smiled.

“Hello Erin.” Dave was glad that her first name tumbled out before his favorite term of endearment. He embraced her as well; the couple shared a tender but chaste kiss.

“David Rossi,” Erin smiled as she put her arm around him. “This is my mother, Joanna Parkinson-Kane.”

“It’s wonderful to meet you, ma'am.”

Dave gave her a hug and kissed her cheek. Joanna smiled, which made her and her daughter look even more alike. They had the same blonde hair and blue eyes though Joanna’s was mixed with an elegant white. When the three women sat down, Dave did as well.

“I'm so sorry I'm late.” He said.

“You’re early, son.” Joanna replied in a British accent. He knew both of Erin’s parents were British but she was an American citizen as she was born here while her father worked for the UN. She then went back to England from age three to nine before returning once again to the US when her father took a tenured track position in NYU’s Political Science department. Erich Kane was one of the premier political scientists of the 20th century. Joanna made her living as a writer. She’d written for a variety of lifestyle magazines in Britain and the US. “We just got here earlier. I was excited for an evening out with my girls. I was very excited to meet you.”

“I promise not to completely disappoint you.” Dave said.

That made Joanna smile even more. When the server arrived Dave ordered a bottle of Chateau Ste. Michelle. Erin nodded.

“What did you ladies do today?” he asked.

“Mom and Nan gave me a run for my money.” Nora looked up from her menu. “They wanted to go antiquing.”

“Alexandria has beautiful antiques.” Joanna said. “I couldn’t resist.”

“I thought my feet were going to fall off.” Nora smiled. “But we had a great time.”

“Erin says you chase maniacs, David. Is that true?”

“Well ma'am, my job is a little complicated. Profilers use psychological and behavioral cues to figure out what kind of offender we’re dealing with. We use things like victimology to figure out where they may strike next, or why they struck in the first place.”

“Victimology; the study of victims?” Joanna asked. “So, if all of the victims are married redheads with advanced degrees in a high socioeconomic bracket you can pretty much guarantee that the next victim won't be a blonde, poor woman who never graduated high school.”

“That’s a good example.” Dave replied.

“I admit to reading a few of your books.”

“I have to say I'm surprised, ma'am.”

“So am I, Mother.” Erin replied.

“Why?” Joanna asked as the server arrived with the bottle of wine. She poured four glasses. “I only had a name for nearly two years….I didn’t know if I would ever meet David. It was your books and articles or nothing. You're quite brilliant.”

“Thank you.”

“Are we ready to order?” Erin asked. She didn’t want to talk about the rhyme and reason she didn’t introduce David to her mother. It was more complicated than even Erin understood. She also knew that her mother probably understood better than she did. That had always been the way with Joanna.

They ordered dinner and as soon as the server walked off Joanna asked David about his marriages.

“There's a rumor that there have been three of them.” she said.

“That might be the only rumor about me that’s true.” he said.

“Why so many times?”

Dave looked at Erin and Nora; neither seemed ready to jump in and save him. He was on his own. It was alright…he’d been there before.

“I'm in love with being in love.” Dave replied. “When I married each of my wives, OK the first two, I was truly in love with them. And love can be a twisted, complicated thing. You lose control sometimes, and there are times when it’s taken from you. I'm better off where I am now.”

“Do you ever think you'll marry again?’ Nora asked, allowing her grandmother’s opening of the door to ask a question she’d wonder about since she met Dave.

“I'm a romantic to my core; I love love. You're supposed to learn lessons as you grow older. The one thing I've learned is that love and marriage really isn’t the same thing.”

“Amen.” Joanna raised her glass.

“How long will you be in town, Joanna? Is it alright if I call you Joanna?”

“Calling me Joanna is fine. I'm just here for a long weekend; Nora and I will be taking the train back to Manhattan on Monday. My daughter works too hard. It’s like pulling teeth to get her to take some time off to breathe. She has her father’s work ethic.”

“I'm proud of Daddy’s work ethic.” Erin said. “I instilled the same thing in my children so don't you giggle, Nora.”

“MK is the workaholic, not me.” Nora pointed to herself. “But Dave is a workaholic too, Nan. He and Mom are perfect for each other.”

“I hope our ridiculous work hours aren’t the only reason we’re good for each other.” Erin replied. She put her hand on top of Dave’s on top of the table.

“She's crazy about my wicked grin.” He said. “And I make a mean omelet.”

“He does make an amazing omelet.” Erin agreed.

“And you don’t mind that Erin is your superior at Quantico?” Joanna asked. “I know some men don’t handle a strong woman in a position of authority well.”

“Erin is where she is because she works hard and she's brilliant. I'm very proud of all she's accomplished in the Bureau. The fact that she's the boss of me…I find it unbearably sexy.”

Erin covered her mouth, Nora giggled, and Joanna gave him a knowing smile.

“You’ve done this before, Agent Rossi.” She said.

“What's that, ma'am?”

“You’ve wooed a girl’s mother…and you're good at it.”

“I'm just a sociable guy. There's no point in denying that. I'm also very comfortable in a room full of women. I used to serve my mother’s friends when she played bridge.”

“You honed your skills early.” Joanna said.

Dave nodded, sipping his wine. He stole a glance at Erin and she was smiling. He wanted to tell her ‘see, I would never embarrass myself or you in front of your mother’. Deep down he knew that Erin knew that. There were just concerns that she couldn’t let go of. Maybe they would fade over time, maybe not.

Either way, Dave had to keep being Dave. He didn’t know how to be anything else and it had been so far, so good for the past 55 years. With Erin it had been two years and he was almost able to relax. There was still a little voice that whispered to him that she would leave him…this was bound to fail. Dave held on and did his best to ignore that thought.

“There is something I've always wanted to know about Erin.” He said, leaning forward. “You might be the only one who can tell me.”

“I’ll answer if I can.”

“Mother, do not be taken in by his seductive eyes.” Erin said. “Resist the temptation.”

“Why should I?” Joanna asked. “It'll probably be such fun.”

***

“I had a lovely evening.” Joanna said as she and Dave walked arm and arm out of the restaurant. “We should've done this a long time ago.”

“I'm just glad we’re doing it now.” Dave replied. “I had a great time too, Joanna.”

“Erin should've introduced us years ago.”

“Everything happens in good time. I'm sure Erin had her reasons.”

When the valet pulled up in Erin’s Beamer, she told him to give the keys to Nora. Then she kissed her mother and daughter.

“David and I are going out for a nightcap. You might be asleep when I get home tonight, Mother.”

“Nora and I will watch a movie before bed. Don’t stay out too late.”

“I won't; drive safely sweetheart.”

“I will, Mom. Goodnight Dave.” Nora gave him her usual peppy hug and kiss.

“Goodnight, Nora.”

He and Joanna shared a long hug and she kissed his cheek.

“You're something else, David Rossi.” She said.

“I’ll take that as a ringing endorsement.”

“As well you should. If Erin decides its not going to work out, I’ll take care of you.”

“Yes ma'am.”

“Mother, stop flirting with David and get in the car.” Erin smiled.

Joanna kissed David once more, told him to have a great evening, and Nora helped her into the car. They watched the Beamer pull off down the street. The Mangusta moved into the parking space; the valet gave Dave his keys.

“Where should we go for our nightcap?” he asked, holding the door for her.

“Mmm, I'm thinking of a place where the drinks are just to my liking but not a dent on my wallet.”

“I know just the place…I think it’s your favorite.”

***

“Mmm, David,”

A blissful smile moved across Erin’s face as Dave kissed her collarbone. She leaned back on the arm of his couch, allowing him better access to her blouse buttons. She was dressed a bit Strauss-like for an afternoon out antiquing, wearing black boot-cut slacks and a lavender dress shirt. Her blonde hair was pinned up but Dave had already taken care of that…the bobby pins were on his coffee table.

“Does that feel nice, baby?” he asked before his tongue trailed across her skin. When he blew on the wet spot, Erin gripped the couch cushion.

“I feel a little guilty.” She replied.

“No, no,” he unbuttoned her slacks; they were in the way of getting her blouse open. “No guilt is allowed; only joy.”

“I told my mother we were going out for a nightcap.”

“Nightcap has been a euphemism for sex since Prohibition.” He leaned in to kiss her earlobe. “Your mother knows that. She also recognizes that I'm a virile man who has urges. Oh boy do I have urges.”

“I refuse to think about _my_ mother thinking about _your_ urges.” Erin shrugged out of her blouse. Dave put it over the top of the couch. He took a moment to enjoy her pearl colored satin and lace bra. “What color are your panties?” he asked, cupping her breasts.

“My underwear always matches.” Erin loosened his tie. “I can admit to being a little anal about that.”

“Whether they do or not, I'm still going to think you're sexy.”

“Now that you know I'm a natural blonde? Did you really have to ask my mother about that?”

“Yes. I always suspected but your reluctance to answer made me skeptical. C'mon baby,” Dave stood up and held his hands out for Erin. “I can't keep you all night. That doesn’t mean I don’t wanna take my time.”

Mudgie followed them into the bedroom but his master gave him the look. He went over to sleep by the chest of drawers. Dave finished undressing Erin, undressed himself, and slipped between the sheets. She pulled him close, quivering as he spread her thighs.

“No pomp…” she whispered. “No circumstance. Oh, how things have changed.”

“I don’t like quickies. You know I prefer to do it long, slow, and sexy.” Dave caressed her face and kissed her.

“I have a suggestion that might satisfy all interested parties.”

“The floor is yours, Madame Section Chief.”

Erin smiled. She whispered in his ear and soon Dave was smiling too.

“You're brilliant.” He said. “I mean, I knew that already but you prove the point over and over again.”

“It’s that Ivy League education I think.”

Dave laughed and rolled over on his back. Erin climbed on top of him, her thighs on either side of his head. He tilted upward, inhaling the scent of her want. It excited him…it always excited him. This would be perfect. She would get what she wanted, Dave would as well, and he might be able to let her go when it was over.

It had been a long time since they played the ‘wham, bam, thank you ma'am’ game. There were times, even in the beginning, when they stayed just to prove that they weren't afraid to. The truth was they were both petrified for any number of reasons. That was a long time ago though. Dave could hardly sleep without holding her these days. It looked like he’d be up with Mudgie tonight.

“Ohhh, David…” Erin’s eyes rolled back in her head but he couldn’t see that. She moved her mouth away from him and started pumping him slow with her hand. “Oh my God,”

“Damn baby,” he hardly wanted to stop pleasuring her but Erin was no slouch in that department either. Mutual gratification was always a hell of an experience. “Mmm baby, you are so damn good. Put it in your mouth, Erin. I need you to put it in your mouth.”

Ever the one to satisfy, she did what he asked. Erin loved knowing she could get Dave off. He’d had his share of lovers over the years but he wasn’t just being kind when he told her how good she was or how much she turned him on. Erin liked to challenge, take him to the edge, and surprise him with what she was willing to do. Dave was such a good lover to her, generous and sensual. She wanted to give as good as she got. Erin actually wanted to give better…that was the overachiever in her.

“Fuck!” Dave exclaimed as he came in a rush. Erin was right on his heels; he loved the way she moaned his name. When her body leaned over his, he stroked her back and her ass. The feeling of his hands on her skin made her giggle. He wondered how he could recreate that sound, he liked it a lot.

“I could lie here all night.” Erin mumbled when she made her way back into his arms.

She was naked, warm in his embrace. But it couldn’t last…she had to go home. Sighing, Erin sat up, wrapped herself in the sheet, and grabbed her cigarettes from the nightstand drawer where Dave kept them. She moved down to the end of the bed, crossed her leg, and lit one. A smoke was essential after a good fuck.

She told Dave it was entirely his fault that she hadn't yet quit. He told her if that was the case she wasn’t going to quit anytime soon. Erin laughed some when Dave slid down on the bed, his open legs on either side of her. He held her close, nibbling on her bare shoulder.

“What are you doing Mister?”

“Nothing; I promise.”

“That’s a pity.”

“I'm gonna get dressed in a minute so I can drive you home.” Dave said.

“Shit, I didn’t even think about that. You'll have to go all the way to Chevy Chase and then back. That’s an hour commute. I don’t want you to have to do that.”

“So the plan is to hitchhike home?”

“Cute.” Erin turned to give him the cheeky look. He kissed her. “It’s asking a lot.”

“You didn’t ask.”

“David…”

“There’s another way we can do this.”

“How?” Erin asked.

“You can just take my car. I've got the SUV so I can drive to Quantico in the morning. I can come and get my car later.”

“Well, we’re having dinner on Sunday; I think Ted is coming. I can have him pick you up and then you can drive yourself home.”

“See?” he brushed her hair aside to kiss the nape of her neck. “That sounds perfect to me.”

“And I get to drive the Mangusta?”

“Baby, I can feel your heart beating faster just thinking about it.”

“I've wanted to get behind the wheel of that car and feel its power since I don’t know when.”

“Tonight must be your lucky night.” Dave replied.

“Thus far I have no complaints.” Erin said.

“I've got a little, tiny one…I have to let you go.”

She smiled, caressing his hand. Not just yet; she would stay a little longer. Erin would finish her cigarette, cuddle a little, and maybe make out. This leaving was a good thing though.

It was a reminder of how much they wanted to be with each other. They never took sleeping together, really just sleeping, for granted anymore. They knew they were loved by someone. That was probably Erin’s favorite part.

She would go home tonight and sleep in her own bed but David would be here thinking about her. She would be thinking of him too. It was just one night; they could get through it. Just knowing they didn’t want to made it all the more fantastic.

***

  



End file.
